Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks, and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely, and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular user case. Examples of types of blockchain networks can include public blockchain networks, private blockchain networks, and consortium blockchain networks. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer. The blockchain technology was originally designed as a special distributed database technology for bitcoin (a digital currency). It is suitable for storing simple, sequential data that can be verified in the system, using cryptography and consensus algorithms to ensure that the data cannot be falsified and unforgeable.
“Digital identity” refers to the condensing of real identity information into a digital code, which can include a public key to be queried and identified through a network or related devices. Once generated according to the private key of a user, the digital identity of the user can be verified by other people on the network. This paradigm is referred to as the public key infrastructure, which operates an asymmetric cryptosystem premised on a pair of a public key and a private key. In this paradigm, a private key is the key that the entity maintains itself and only the entity itself knows. The public key, on the other hand, can be publicized.
It would be desirable to achieve faster restoration and verification of a public key associated with a digital identity presented by a sender to a receiver to improve trusted transactions in a distributed computing environment such as a blockchain network.